


A Picture in My Heart

by RCs Many Posts (Parker4131970)



Category: due South
Genre: Biological Clock, Dog and Baby interaction, F/M, Heartache
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23488069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parker4131970/pseuds/RCs%20Many%20Posts
Summary: One-shot. Meg's biological clock is breaking her heart.
Relationships: Benton Fraser/Margaret Thatcher
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	A Picture in My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, my own biological clock is screaming. No, there's nothing I can do about it. Henceforth this drabble.

Grief is like glitter. When you try to clean it up you will never get it all. Even long after the event you will still find glitter tucked into the corners. You will never get it all. 

~*~ 

Meg walked slowly toward the Cook County Justice Building. She and Constable Fraser were due in court at ten but true to the Constable’s internal clock they’d arrived twenty minutes early even if they’d walked from the consulate. Now they walked two abroad along the sidewalk.

People milled around on their way to and from who knows where. Diefenbaker trotted ahead, his white tail a bobbing plume amongst the humans’ legs. A few people paused to look at the wolf-dog hybrid as he sniffed garbage cans and parking meters. He jumped and chased fallen dogwood blossoms as they floated on the breeze.

Beside her, Meg spied Constable Fraser shaking his head at the wolf-dog’s antics. She smiled at them as well. The deaf wolf-dog could be very charming and cute when he was sneaking into her office to beg for sweets. Those eyes and that doggie grin had gotten him more than one bite of her morning danish.

Ahead, a woman and her toddler stopped to look at the silly wolf-dog. The toddler, who appeared to be about 18 months old shrieked in delight as Dief caught one of the blossoms in his mouth. Another breeze brought a rain of petals toward the baby and wolf-dog. Dief laid down on his belly facing the baby who tugged on her ruffled dress as she watched the soft petals drift around them.

Meg stopped walking to watch as well. She wished she could capture the moment on film and keep it forever. It would be a moment she’d remember im her heart forever. Beside her, Constable Fraser had paused as well. His hand bumped hers.

“Doggie!” the little girl cooed as she edged closer to Diefenbaker. She reached one chubby hand out to pat his head.

“Be gentle with the doggie, Kaylee,” her mother encouraged, also kneeling down to pet Dief. The wolf-dog laid his head between his paws as his eyes moved from the young woman with a curtian of loose, brown hair to the babbling baby squatting down to touch his snout.

Meg’s heart seized in her chest as the toddler leaned over, laid her cheek to Dief’s head and closed her eyes. Meg longed to trade places with the young mother, to have a beautiful baby so loving and sweet. Inpulsiely, Meg slid her hand into Fraser’s as she lifted the other to wipe away a betraying tear.

Another traitorous tear followed the first when a handsome young man walked up to the woman and baby. “Dada!” the baby shrieked again before leaning over to lay her head on his shoulder. He smiled as he lifted the baby into his arms and planted a kiss to her soft cheek. A moment later the man leaned in for a warm but brief kiss with the young mother who took his free hand.

Diefenbaker, losing his playmate, followed the couple and baby back to where Meg and Constable Fraser stood on the sidewalk. When the man walked past them Meg saw the baby girl waving bye-bye to Dief.

“Are you alright?” Meg heard Fraser whisper near her ear as she brushed tears from both eyes. She shook her head no when she met his eyes. At his concerned look she shrugged and gestured vaguely to the spot where the tableau had played out. She couldn’t have explained it in words for the teary, aching lump in her throat.

“I think I understand,” he spoke softly as he offered her his white handkerchief. Hers wasn’t the only biological clock ringing like a claxon every time babies or marriage made an appearance.

Meg released an unsteady breath as she struggled to pull herself together. It wouldn’t do to take the stand with red eyes and a stuffed-up nose.

“There’s nothing I can do about it today,” Meg managed with a husky voice. “We’re due in court any moment.” She looked up at Fraser as he squeezed her hand, letting her know she wasn’t alone. Meg squeezed back and nodded.

“Thank you,” she whispered.

Mountie Masks in place, Inspector Thatcher and Constable Fraser made their way into the Justice Building.

THE END


End file.
